Réquiem para un Ángel Caído
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: ¿Cómo llegó aquel niño inocentón a ser un adulto con problemas sociales y emocionales opacados por esa inmensa brillantez? ¿Qué sucedió en el camino antes de que llegara el doctor? Un violín, horas de composición. Un aniversario. Una pena vacía. Una concha. Soledad. La historia de cómo Sherlock Holmes se convirtió en lo que es y porqué John Watson es tan especial. No Slash.
1. Capítulo I: Primera Parte

**¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia que me surgió luego de pensar cómo fue que Sherlock pasó a ser lo que conocemos hoy. ¿Qué sucedió con aquel niño que jugaba con su perro y alegaba no ser estúpido por querer la aprobación de su hermano? Y bueno... salió esto xD Es un twoshot, espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Arthur Conan Doyle, además de la cadena BBC. La trama es es creación mía basada en la saga de Harry Potter y algunos datos que se dan en la serie Sherlock.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem para un Ángel Caído<strong>

Primera Parte

_I mind how once we lay such a transparent summer morning,  
><em>_how you settled your head athwart my hips and gently turn'd over upon me,  
><em>_and parted the shirt from my bosom-bone, and plunged your tongue to my bare-stript heart,  
><em>_and reach'd till you felt my beard, and reach'd till you held my feet.  
><em>_(5; Song of Myself, Whitman)_

_**Un hombre, un violín, horas de composición. Un aniversario. La pena vacía. Una concha.**_

**Soledad.**

Estaban en el cementerio de Londres, Sherlock caminaba entre los sepulcros como si los supiera de memoria sin la necesidad siquiera de pensarlo. John, detrás de él, intentaba alcanzarlo. De pronto, el detective se detuvo en una lápida blanca, de mármol. Estaba muy bien cuidada. Resplandecía, y estaba llena de flores y de regalos, tarjetas y mensajes, quien fuese el difunto, era alguien sumamente querido. John leyó la leyenda y no supo como formular su pregunta, pues la impresión lo había ahogado.

"¿Hermione J. Granger_ Holmes_? ¿Sherlock, quién es ella? ¿Por qué comparte tu apellido?"

"Porque así debía ser, John." contestó simplón. John lo miró sin entender y observó la mirada melancólica que poseyó los ojos de su amigo.

Todos creían que Sherlock Holmes comenzó a consumir drogas para aplacar su cerebro sobre desarrollado, pero no siempre lo que todos creen, incluso el brillante Mycroff, es lo correcto. Sus padres piensan que dejó de interesarse en los demás, hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy, gracias a la muerte de Readbeard. Todos creen que John Watson es la primera persona que Holmes acepta en su vida – sin contar a la señora Hudson – hasta el punto de ser un "punto de presión". Lo que nadie sabe es que todo esto es sólo una visión parcelada de la vida del detective. Cierto es todo lo que creen, así como erróneo pensar que esto es Sherlock y nada más.

La vida de Sherlock Holmes comenzó igual a la de cualquier niño. Tenía un padre y una madre con costumbres inglesas normales. Ella matemática, él profesor. Ambos académicos instruyeron a sus hijos en el arte del saber y conocer. Vivían en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía un hermano siete años mayor con fascinación por los dulces. Tenía un perro, su compañero en sus aventuras. Incluso tenía un plan de vida acorde a su amor por la adrenalina: Él quería ser pirata, y junto a su compañero, Readbeard – un nombre de pirata a la altura de su amigo – planeaba saquear los siete mares y plantar temor en todo corazón que oyere de él. Mientras tanto, practicaba robándole los dulces a Mycroff de todos los escondites que tenía. Su hermano no era muy amistoso con él, a pesar que le enseñaba a _jugar_ (lo que técnicamente es deducir) no disfrutaba de su compañía. Sherlock admiraba el trabajo en equipo, los piratas debían ser leales entre sí, al igual que las abejas, para poder subsistir. Si un miembro fallaba y traicionaba al otro, afectaba a todo el mundo. Por eso no solía querer mucho a su hermano. Con la tierna edad de siete años ya lograba diferenciar que su hermano lo quería, sí, era su Talón de Aquiles, pero no le era leal. No como Readbeard, no como una abeja. Cuando su compañero murió, murió una parte del pequeño. Ya no hubieron más aventuras de piratas, pues ¿Quién sería su equipo? Los niños le repudiaban, su inteligencia y el _juego_ que su hermano le enseñó, que para él era uno de los mejores del mundo, a los demás les intimidaba, sus profesores lo miraban con los ojos levemente abiertos y los padres de sus compañeros cuando lo escuchaban, tomaban la mano de sus hijos y apuraban el paso, alejándose y diciéndole cosas a los pequeños. No era extraño encontrar a Sherlock solo en el patio de recreos. No era extraño que remplazara a la gente por su mente.

Sherlock creció y desarrolló con mayor eficiencia la ciencia de la deducción y declinaba su desenvoltura social. Seguía los pasos de su hermano, pero con aspereza y casi torpeza. Mycroff era inteligente, altamente, traspasó su desprecio por los _comunes de pensamiento_ a su hermano, pero él era maestro en la diplomacia. Así como repudiaba a los idiotas, sabía tratar con ellos. No era de extrañar que ocupara siempre los cargos en su escuela. Al joven Mycroff se le veía que su futuro sería político. Y lo fue, estudio en la mejor universidad Derecho con mención en Cargos Públicos y fue el mejor de su generación – o más bien, el mejor en años –. Mientras Sherlock iba a una prestigiosa escuela, solo, pero eso estaba bien.

La única excepción a lo que Sherlock podía considerar amigo, era su vecina de infancia. La chica, como él, era una desadaptada. No tenía amigos, su físico era infantilmente gracioso, y su carácter, mandón y sabidilla. A Sherlock le agradaba esa niña. No era tonta, podía tener una discusión decente con él. No le ganaba en su _juego_, pero siempre le pisaba los talones. En contraste, ella sabía el doble que él en cualquier tema que se pudiese preguntar. Le encantaba leer y saber de todo. No le gustaba observar y _estudiar_ a las personas, le gustaba estudiar las cosas y convivir con la gente. No las deshumanizaba como él. Sin embargo, se llevaban bien. Sus madres eran amigas y solían llevarlos juntos al parque. Ella era dentista, al igual que su esposo. Fueron a la preparatoria juntos hasta que ella cumplió los once años. Luego de eso, sus padres la internaron en un colegio de jornada completa, en Escocia. Algo así como una beca. Desde ahí en adelante, Sherlock vio a Hermione Granger los veranos y algunas Navidades. No quería admitirlo, pero la extrañaba. Fue una de las pocas personas – para no decir la única – que lo apoyó al morir su mascota cuando tenía nueve años. Era la única que no se alejaba de él en los recreos en esos años que fueron juntos.

Cada verano, desde 1992, una ilusión irracional lo atravesaba porque sabía que Hermione estaría en el barrio. Al volver, lo llenaba de historias sobre lo fabuloso que fue su año, y no tardaba en preguntarle a él que tanto había aprendido. Las cosas no habían cambiado, seguía siendo la misma sabidilla y eso a Sherlock le agradaba. En 1993 la cosa no fue muy diferente. Además que el plazo fue corto. En julio Hermione fue con sus padres a Francia y en agosto sólo estuvo tres semanas, debía ir con los Weasley una semana antes para luego volver a Hogwarts y su amigo lamentó – otra vez, sin decir nada – el recorte de tiempo. No se imaginaba que ahora así serían los veranos y vacaciones de navidad siguientes. Antes de irse, Sherlock le dio un libro de regalo de cumpleaños, como solían hacerlo, sobre química. La ciencia lo había estado cautivando desde hace un par de años y quería compartir eso con ella. Ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Prometió traerle algo interesante de Escocia para navidad. Él asintió. Ella se fue.

Cuando volvió para navidad, Sherlock notó en su aspecto que algo de su maravillosa escuela no iba tan bien como antes. Tenía ojeras, estaba pálida y su cabello era más alborotado que antes. Y también estaba triste, muy triste.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo entrecerrando los ojos, antes de saludarla.

"Estoy cansada"

"Me doy cuenta, ¿Qué más? ¿Con quien peleaste?"

"Ron se enojó conmigo porque mi gato se comió su rata. Luego Harry..." suspiró. "Te traje tu regalo" dijo cambiando de tema, y el moreno supo que no le sacaría más. Asintió. Hermione sacó de su bolso un paquete. Era un disco vinilo de Bach. Él sonrió, le había hablado de él en agosto y lo difícil que le estaba siendo encontrarlo. Ambos lo escucharon una tarde completa, en silencio. Otro día se dedicaron a tocarlo. Uno en violín y el otro en piano. El padre de Hermione había insistido en enseñarle música de pequeña y ambos solían tocar juntos. Era un momento de paz que encontraban en sus respectivas rutinas. La semana de vacaciones fue rápida y ella tuvo que volver a Hogwarts. Sherlock siguió en el instituto.

Al verano de 1994, ambos estaban más grandes y con ello conseguían más autonomía. Ya no necesitaban que una de sus madres los acompañara a conciertos de música, o a sus clases en el conservatorio, o la visita a los museos. Entre ello, Sherlock la convencía de divagar por las calles de Londres buscando misterios que resolver. Hermione entre un suspiro exasperado y algo de nerviosismo, aceptaba. A la larga, confiaba plenamente en las capacidades físicas de Sherlock. Lo había visto pelear con compañeros y sabía que era dotado en ese ámbito. Sorpresivamente, el muchacho lograba a sus tiernos 17 años resolver crímenes que policías entrenados no podían, el problema era que gracias a su edad y altanería, no era escuchado. Como pasó con Carl Power, un compañero que Sherlock le contó. Murió en la piscina municipal a la vista de todos por un accidente ese año, aunque él estaba seguro que fue asesinato. Frecuentemente la joven lo regañaba por su actitud y lo animaba a ser más... _diplomático._

"¿Y terminar como Mycroff?" preguntó casi con asco.

"No, no como tu hermano. No te estoy comparando, Sherlock. Sólo digo que a esa gente no le gusta que le señalen su incompetencia. Y lamentablemente tienen poder para negarte acceso a ciertas cosas que tú quieres. Si cambiaras tu actitud hacia ellos te sería más fácil acceder a la información."

"O sea quieres que los manipule." Hermione hizo una mueca indecisa, para finalmente asentir. "Así le quitas la parte divertida a esto, Hermione."

"Lo sé, eres un fanfarrón, debes fanfarronear"

"Exacto" sonrió, luego hubo silencio por un rato. "La gente es idiota" concluyó. Hermione le dio la razón.

Lamentablemente, ese año era la copa Mundial de Quidditch, y Hermione volvió a partir un mes antes del inicio de clases. En ese mes, la chica gastó un día completo en buscar el vestido de gala que salía en la lista escolar. Era fácil deducir que eso se debía a un evento especial en el colegio, pero no quería apresurarse a pensar en algo fijo. Al momento de irse, Hermione le prometió, como era su tradición, su regalo de cumpleaños para la navidad. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando supo que ese evento caería para esa fecha. Lo lamentó por Sherlock y envió por correo el regalo prometido a sus padres con el encargo de dárselo a él. Este año fue un elegante cuaderno de partituras, para que pudiera componer en él.

Luego, en 1995, Sherlock entró a la Universidad y se mudó a la ciudad. Razón por la cual le impactó más el ver a su amiga tan cambiada. Sus dientes estaban del tamaño normal, resaltaba más la bella sonrisa que tenía. Pero no era sólo eso – y el obvio desarrollo que trae consigo el término de la pubertad a los 16 años – sino que eran sus ojos. Había algo en ellos. Temor, incertidumbre, madurez, pero de aquella que se prueba, aquella real. No la que se aplica en base a responsabilidades, sino aquella que da la experiencia. La notó más nerviosa y menos dispuesta a andar con él, como en los veranos anteriores. Constantemente revisaba los alrededores como esperando que algo o alguien saliera. No estuvo ni una semana allí, y de un día para otro, se volvió a ir. Sus padres le dijeron que estaba en casa de unos amigos de la escuela. Pero Sherlock sabía que algo más había pasado. Y pensaba averiguarlo.

Esa navidad fue a casa de sus padres a la común cena familiar. Su madre estaba algo emocionada por ser la primera donde oficialmente ninguno de sus niños vivía con ella. Se desilusionó un poco – aunque no lo demostró – cuando los padres de Hermione le dijeron que ella no vendría, que tuvo que quedarse en su colegio porque necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes (Sherlock sabía que esto era una mentira de ella, pero era obvio que sus padres la creían) y que ellos irían a esquiar solos. No la vio por un año completo otra ves, y cuando sucedió, en el verano de 1996, supo de inmediato que algo más grave aún había pasado. Algo malo, muy malo. Habló con ella, pero ya no era lo de antes. Ella ya no era una desadaptada. Lo supo. Había encontrado amigos, gente que la aceptaba y quería tal cuál era. Y le era _leal_. Sintió algo de envidia por el capricho infantil.

Seguía siendo brillante, pero ya no tan versada como lo era antaño. Se quedaba corta en los temas de discusión acerca de ciencias y matemáticas, cosa que realmente le extrañó. Aún así, ella no perdía oportunidad de preguntarle nada. Apreciaba como sus ojos se prendían frente al conocimiento que él podía entregarle y como varias veces debía apretar los labios para no soltar alguna risilla por una deducción vergonzosa que el moreno hacía sobre alguien determinado. Sherlock disfrutaba la compañía de Hermione. Se sentía libre de ser él mismo. El silencio y las palabras eran mucho más cómodos con ella. Pero el verano duró poco y ella tuvo que partir, y él también. No se despidieron mayormente, a fin de cuentas, se verían en dos meses. Él, como costumbre, le dio un regalo por su cumpleaños próximo. Normalmente era un libro, un artículo de música, algo intelectual que sabía que disfrutaba mucho más que cosas superficiales. Pero éste era diferente. Unos zarcillos con forma de llave de fa brillaban en una pequeña caja. Oh, Sherlock, son hermosos, dijo ella, opacando el brillo de la plata con el destello de sus ojos. Como pocas veces, envolvió en sus brazos al mayor por unos largos segundos. Y aunque iba en contra de sus principios sociales, él correspondió y lo disfrutó. Como diría Moriarty en un par de años, aquello de _sociópata altamente funcional_, no era más que un título autoimpuesto mal categorizado.

Sherlock volvió a su rutina en la universidad y no tuvo noticias de la castaña hasta la Navidad. En la acostumbrada cena, su madre le entregó una carta que iba dirigida a él. Sherlock alzó una ceja cuando la tomó. Nadie solía enviarle cartas a él y más aún a casa de sus padres. Cuando vio la curvada letra en el sobre, entendió. Era de Hermione. La abrió lentamente, casi meticuloso, y leyó. Un indetectable suspiro abandonó sus labios. Otra vez no vendría a casa para Navidad por un baile o fiesta organizado en su escuela, al igual que dos años atrás. Notó que algo pequeño pesaba en el sobre y lo volteó. Una pequeña lupa de transporte cayó en su mano, con una notita amarrada a él. _Para que comiences con algo, Holmes ¿Qué es un detective sin su lupa? Feliz Cumpleaños._ Sonrió, fue la primera sonrisa sincera en meses, exactamente, desde aquel abrazo de despedida.

Desde allí, la portó a todos lados, y sí que Hermione tenía razón. Era bastante útil por el tamaño y el grado de aumento. Aunque no la usaba mucho, dado que en la Universidad tenían microscopios y la policía aún no dejaba que se entrometiera en los casos, no había tanta cosa en escenas del crimen que analizar. Pero sabía que Hermione no se la dio para que la usara ahora, sino más adelante. Ese año fue relativamente tranquilo en sus materias, aprobó todo sin problemas e incluso le sobraba mucho tiempo para experimentar con diferentes sustancias. En reiteradas ocasiones el profesor lo regañaba por gastar así material de la universidad, pero Sherlock no lo escuchaba, en algo tenía que gastar el tiempo y su mente para no hacer caso de la constante sensación angustiosa que tenía desde que Hermione dejó de venir como una adolescente normal lo haría, o sea, unos tres años. Era sumamente extraño que alguien que amara y disfrutara tanto estar con sus padres, sólo esté tres semanas o un mes al año con ellos. Algo había atrás, y no le daba buena sensación. Estaba preocupado, debía admitirlo, en su mente claro.

Al llegar el verano de 1997 Sherlock decidió volver con sus padres mientras su amiga estaba allí. La mirada determinada en el rostro de su amiga lo descolocó aún más que los años anteriores y estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que pudiese en el tiempo que ella se quedara. Su mirada era rota, desgarrada, amarga, pero decidida, como la de un guerrero inexperto que daría su vida por su patria. Notó disimuladamente como Hermione era más cariñosa con sus padres y hasta con él mismo. Lo abrazaba mucho más de lo normal, lo quedaba mirando por varios minutos, varias veces la atrapó y ella no tuvo el pudor de desviar la mirada, al contrario, la mantenía. Toda su actitud denostaba despedida. Y eso lo alarmó por completo. Una noche incluso la escuchó llorar en su jardín, debajo de un árbol, donde nadie podía verla. Trataba de ahogar sus sollozos con su manga. Era obvio que no quería que sus padres escucharan. La observó desde su ventana por largo tiempo, sin que ella lo notara, dudoso si acercarse y preguntarle directo o no decir nada. A final, ella se levantó y con paso digno entró por la cocina, y Sherlock aún se debatía si consolarla o no.

Al otro día, los señores Granger, o más bien Wilkins, partían rumbo al aeropuerto de Londres. Y un Sherlock confundido observaba como sus vecinos abandonaban a su hija que el día anterior lloraba desgarrada por algo desconocido. A paso rápido, entró a la casa vecina, sólo para encontrar a la misma mujer destrozada llorando en las escaleras, agarrando firmemente un bolso y una vara. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo notaron, y Sherlock vio pánico en ellos. Era obvio que no esperaba que alguien tan temprano entrara a la casa.

"¿Dónde van tus padres?"

"No lo sé" Mintió.

"No hagas eso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mentirme."

"No lo hago"

"Sí lo haces. Ahora dime qué carajos pasa contigo"

"Me voy, Sherlock, y probablemente no vuelvas a verme más."

"¿Qué?" sintió que una piedra caía por su estómago "¿Por qué? ¿dónde vas?"

"No puedo decírtelo. Ahora es importante que no vuelvas a entrar a esta casa, ¿Me oyes? Bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Hermione, dime qué demonios sucede."

"¡No puedo! Hazme caso nada más. ¿Confías en mí?" le dijo, acercándose.

"No quedaré satisfecho con eso, sabes que-"

"¿Confías en mi?" le repitió, tomando su rostro y mirando sus ojos. Siempre le gustaron sus ojos, sobre todo la forma en que observaban cuando realmente miraba. Ese toque frío, concentrado, pero siempre con una ola cálida, de amor al observar, de satisfacción al resolver un misterio.

"Sí, lo hago"

"Entonces hazme caso" le susurró. "Por favor." Él asintió, resignado. Si alguien le importaba, era ella. Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, y él correspondió. Era la despedida. Apoyó su cabeza en su coronilla, siempre fue pequeña en contraste con él, y eso le gustaba. Sentía que era frágil como la porcelana, pero fuerte como el acero. Estuvieron así por largos minutos, hasta que ella se removió y él la dejó ir, con dolor. Hermione secó sus lágrimas con la manga y le dio una sonrisa llorosa, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, sin decir nada. Dudó en último momento y dio la vuelta. Se devolvió en sus pasos y se plantó frente a él, dudando. Sherlock sabía lo que venía y una sensación totalmente diferente a cualquiera le picó la yema de los dedos. Era angustia, como la que sentía cuando necesitaba con todas las fuerzas fumar cigarrillos. Hermione se levantó en puntillas y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él, como una caricia suave y sublime. Se separó unos centímetros y se vieron a sus ojos, en suspenso, como midiendo el próximo paso. Era evidente que no querían separarse. Él no quería dejarla ir. Ella era su equipo, la única que merecía el título de _compañera._ Sin embargo, sabía que era inevitable. Lo veía en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en sus acciones. Ahora él se acercó a ella, y dio todo en esa caricia, demostrando con ello lo que sentía. Ella soltó su bolso, haciendo un sonido extrañamente fuerte para la dimensión de él. Envolvió un brazo en su cintura y una mano en su cabello. Sherlock tomó con fuerza su cintura con ambas manos, atrayéndola, no quería arrepentirse de nada si efectivamente esa sería la última vez que la vería. Introdujo una de sus manos debajo de la blusa que ella portaba y sintió el suave tacto de su piel. Por única vez en su vida, sólo podía pensar en las sensaciones que le producía una única cosa. Su rápido cerebro se detuvo en vivenciar, en recordar y saborear la fresa de sus labios, el dulzor de su aroma, la delicadeza de su piel y el murmurar de sus suspiros. Hermione, valerosa por su tacto, hizo lo mismo con él. Desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su camisa hasta abrirla y acariciar todo su abdomen. Sus yemas le enviaron cargas eléctricas que ni el mejor misterio ni la nicotina había producido hasta ahora. Y sabía que era ella, no la acción, no lo que era obvio que pasaría, no el hecho. Sino que era _ella_. Siguió sus pasos y ambas, blusa y camisa, se acompañaron en el piso. Sherlock bajó a su cuello y depositó leves besos, delicados, sosegados. Ella impulsó su cabeza hacia un lado dándole más acceso soltando un leve gemido. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y acariciarle la espalda. La reposó en la cama y la admiró. Él nunca había encontrado atractivo a alguien, ni sentía el menor interés. Pero eso nunca aplicó con esta mujer. Ella lo conquistó con su cerebro, con su lealtad, con su amor a la música y el conocimiento.

Sus mejillas estaban rosas por la presión sanguínea, su cabello alborotado y su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus ojos centellaban y sus labios estaban rojos. Hermione, sabiendo lo que él estaba haciendo, lo atrajo besándolo otra vez, impidiendo que pensara. Concéntrate sólo en mi, le susurró. Le siguieron rápidamente los jeans de ella y el formal de él. Pronto ambos yacía desnudos y Sherlock sólo podía pensar en lo increíble que era sentir _**su**_piel rozando la de él. Hicieron el amor por indeterminado tiempo. Cuando lo notaron, el sol ya había salido y había actividad en las calles. Sin decirse nada, pero comunicándose todo en la mirada, se vistieron y Hermione recogió su bolso, miró otra vez al hombre y le dio un leve beso.

"No debes decirle esto a nadie. Y menos si alguien te pregunta por mi" le susurró.

"Supongo que seguirás sin decirme qué pasa" ella asintió. "Está bien." Ella lo miró por unos segundos, y volteó para salir. Él le tomó el brazo. "Cuídate"

"Tú también" le sonrió, en un intento de fuerza, pero Sherlock notó como se desmoronaba por dentro, las lágrimas se aglutinaban en el borde de sus ojos y luchaban por salir. Se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta, sin dirigir una mirada más atrás, pues sabía que si lo hacía, no tendría fuerza para irse nunca más. Caminó cinco cuadras, y cuando estuvo segura de que Sherlock no la seguía, se desapareció en un callejón y aterrizó fuera de La Madriguera. Cayó en sus rodillas y lloró, lloró todo lo que tenía sin que nadie la viera y así se preocupara por ella. Necesitaba llorar ahora, desmoronarse ahora donde nadie dependía de su fortaleza, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir y necesitaba toda la entereza posible.

Le tomó una hora calmarse, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, se aplicó un hechizo refrescante para eliminar la hinchazón de sus ojos y entró a la casa. Fue recibida inmediatamente por unos alegres pelirrojos. Ahora quedaba terminar de organizar todo para la carrera inminente.

* * *

><p>Sherlock luego de ese día no volvió a ser el mismo. Cuando la vio cruzar el umbral, sintió que otra parte se moría, tal cual le sucedió con Readbeard. Observó la casa y notó como todas las fotos que solían estar en el hogar Granger tenían una anomalía repetitiva: Hermione no estaba en ellas. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Programas de computadoras? Lo dudaba, sabía que Hermione no tenía dotes tecnológicos, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, pero no era aficionada. Además ¿Con qué objeto? Siguió observando y divisó, entre un marco roto y papeles sueltos, una foto de ella, al parecer, la única que quedaba. Salía sola, de pequeña, unos cinco años. Estaba vestida de conejita. Recordaba eso, Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada por su obra teatral y le comentó todo el camino a la escuela sobre ello. La guardó en su bolsillo y salió de la casa. Esa misma tarde, se despidió de sus padres y volvió a su departamento en Londres.<p>

A los meses se graduó, en teoría debería haber sido en un año más, pero todos coincidían con que sabía lo necesario – y aunque nadie lo diría por ser poco diplomático, nadie lo quería allí más tiempo –, dio unas pruebas para comprobarlo y antes de Navidad ya tenía su título en mano. Su madre estaba sumamente feliz y decidió hacer una cena en honor a su pequeño orgullo.

No supo de Hermione por esa misma cantidad de meses. Se enteró si, gracias a su madre en la cena, que intentaron robar en la casa Granger en septiembre, pero que no los atraparon, sólo supieron que rompieron todo y no se llevaron nada. No fue un robo, los buscaban a ellos, pensó el detective, o ella, le susurró una voz. Agitó su cabeza, no quería pensar en ello, pero su siempre lógico cerebro no dejaba de darle la razón a esa voz. Era más claro que estaba metida en algo extraño, y ella era blanco de ese _algo_. Entendía poco, sabía poco, y eso le molestaba como un infierno. Al terminar la cena, se dispuso a volver a su casa de inmediato. No tenía ganas de quedarse allí y sólo fue por la insistencia de su hermano. Se dirigió a tomar un taxi, pero un ruido lo desconcertó. Era como la explosión de un escape de auto.

"¡Sherlock! Gracias a Merlín te encuentro" Escuchó, y su corazón dio un salto, mas lo controló. Se giró hacia donde lo llamaban y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que vio.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Necesito que me ayudes" le rogó "Debo sanarlo" dijo apuntando al joven que se removía y gemía inquieto en sus brazos "Lo mordió una serpiente venenosa y necesitaré dónde dejarlo mientras sana" decía, mientras sacaba un frasco de díctamo de su diminuto bolso y vertía gotas y gotas en la abierta herida, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su cara. "No debimos ir allí, Dios, era tan obvio que era una trampa." murmuraba.

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Hermione?" le dijo el moreno, algo impaciente. La veía más desgastada, más delgada y pálida que antes, era obvio que no había estado comiendo bien o descansando. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y su cabello algo enmarañado.

"No puedo contarte esto acá." dijo cuando terminó de verter el díctamo "está con fiebre" susurró preocupada. Harry seguía gimiendo. "maldita sea, no debimos ir allí" volvió a decir. Luego se giró hacia el recién consolidado detective. "¿Puedes ayudarme, Sherlock? Necesito dónde poder bajarle esta fiebre a Harry y alimentarlo." El moreno asintió. Iba a abrir la boca pero ella lo calló "Te prometo que pronto te contaré todo."

"Vamos a mi departamento." Dijo, ella asintió agradecida. Pararon un taxi y acomodaron al chico en el asiento, luego Hermione se sentó a su lado y se fue pendiente de que ningún mortífago se viera por las calles de Londres, le echó un encantamiento no verbal a Harry para que sus gritos no espantaran al taxista. En media hora ya estaban en el hogar de Holmes y Hermione pudo tratarle la fiebre a Harry. Con un par de pociones le estabilizó la temperatura, administró mucha agua y lo arropó. Le quitó el encantamiento silenciador para lograr escucharlo si llegaba a necesitar alguna ayuda. Notando que se revolvía aún más que hace unos minutos, se propuso buscar alguna forma de aligerarle el malestar. Ahogando un pequeño gritillo, encontró el relicario estancado con fuerza en el pecho de su amigo, justo donde se posiciona el corazón. Intentó retirarlos con todas sus fuerzas, y en la desesperación que envolvía su siempre racional cerebro, aplicó un hechizo seccionador, sacando algo de piel junto a la joya. Con un simple _Episkey,_ detuvo la hemorragia y la piel se renovó lentamente. Al asegurarse de que nada más que esperar podría ayudar a su amigo, tomó el horrocrux y salió de la habitación. Dudo sobre poner encantos de protección, pero pensando que interferiría en las señales y la tecnología, no sería tan buena idea. Entró a la cocina y vio dos tazas con café, una para Sherlock y otra para ella. Se sentó con pesadez, dejó el guardapelo sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. Él la miraba atentamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" repitió por décima vez. "¿Cómo sanaste a tu amigo? Asumo que están siendo buscados, no sé por qué, pero no por un grupo de niños, y que esa mordida no fue un accidente por andar de explorador. ¿Quién quiere matarte?"

"Mortífagos"

"¿Y ellos son...?"

"Magos oscuros."

"¿Magos oscuros? ¿Magia, Hermione?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí, Sherlock" dijo ésta, tapándose la cara en resignación. "Magia. Existe. La tengo, está en mi cuerpo, en mi sangre, nací con ella."

"¿Y cómo...? ¿Pero qué...?"

"Existe desde que los humanos son humanos. Hasta la caza de brujas vivíamos en conjunto con ustedes, los muggles, pero luego nos comenzaron a cazar y debimos escondernos, pasar a la clandestinidad. De allí que se cree que la magia es un mito, pero no lo es. Observa." dijo, y luego hizo una floritura y creó una bolita de fuego azul. "El internado en Escocia es en realidad un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Por eso me fui tan de repente."

"¿Por eso también no venías en las Navidades?"

"Oh, no, eso era por... por la guerra"

"¿Guerra? ¿Tan grande es la magnitud de tu conflicto?"

"Sí. Un mago oscuro de hace veinte años ha vuelvo, en junio de 1994 para ser precisos, y ha vuelto a reanudar la guerra que dejó antes de 'morir'. Busca los ideales de la pureza de sangre. Eliminar a los muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Se ha apoderado del Ministerio de Magia, del colegio y del hospital. En nuestras manos está detenerlo."

"No puedes hacer esto tú sola."

"No estoy sola, tengo a Harry y R-..." se calló abruptamente. "Y a más personas. Somos todo un grupo. Está el Ejército de Dumbledore, que son estudiantes que hacen resistencia en el colegio, y la Orden del Fénix, magos con más experiencia en defensa. Hay una profecía, que decía que Harry debe matar a este mago oscuro, por eso todos lo buscan y debemos hacer nuestra misión desde la clandestinidad. Nadie puede saber dónde estamos."

"¿Y qué pasó antes?"

"Creímos que... una amiga de nuestro difunto director podía tener algo que nos ayudaría a destruir los horrocruxes, pero fue una trampa. Nagini, una serpiente gigante nos estaba esperando... No sé qué sucedió, Harry subió con Bathilda solo y yo me quedé en la primera planta. Luego escuché como luchaba, subí y a Harry lo había mordido, él me gritó que _Quien ya sabes _venía en camino y nos desaparecimos antes de que llegara. En el primer lugar que pensé fue en tu casa."

Sherlock la veía, algo desesperado. Había tanto en este nuevo mundo que se le presentaba y no entendía. Hermione lo miró y soltó una pequeña risa. Alcanzando su bolso, metió su brazo completo y el detective abrió los ojos. La mujer sacó muchos libros y los dispuso sobre la mesa.

"Este habla de la historia de mi mundo." dijo mostrándole Historia de la Magia "Este otro, la historia de Hogwarts. Este, de las criaturas mágicas. Este otro, de los hechizos, este, de encantamientos, este otro, runas, y este" dijo con asco "es de magia negra." abrió la página en la sección de Horrocrux "El mago oscuro hizo esto, por ello no puede morir. Debemos destruir los objetos que contengan su alma para recién matarlo a él."

Sherlock asintió y se dispuso a leer los libros. Hermione lo miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él la miró de vuelta y le hizo un gesto a la habitación. Ella lo miró indecisa. Tomando su varita, conjuró igual los hechizos de protección, es mejor ser precavido.

"Te fallará un poco la televisión y el celular, pero necesitamos esto." dijo luego de terminar. Sherlock iba a abrir la boca cuando se escuchó cómo Harry gritaba, Hermione corrió a verlo con la preocupación palmada en la cara. El detective la siguió curioso de qué sucedía. Vio al joven revolverse inquieto, perlado en sudor soltando muchos gemidos y gritos. Hermione tomó un paño y comenzó a secarle la frente, diciéndole frases tranquilizadoras.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Encantamientos de ocultación, protección y anti-muggles, a ti no te afectará porque ya estás dentro del campo, pero cuando salgas cada vez que estés cerca _recordarás_ que tenías otra cosa que hacer y te irás. Pero no te preocupes, nos iremos pronto" murmuró sin dejar de atender al mago.

"Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites."

"Gracias, pero... es mejor así. No quiero... meterte en problemas." dijo cuando vio a Harry un poco más tranquilo "Me tomare la libertad de invadirte la cocina, ¿quieres cenar algo?"

"Comí donde mis padres."

"¿Qué acontecimiento importante sucedió que fuiste donde tus padres?" bromeó.

"Me titulé." dijo con simpleza, Hermione soltó un gritillo y lo abrazó efusiva.

"¡Oh, Sherlock, felicidades! Sabía que saldrías antes de tiempo."

"No es para tanto."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo van los casos?"

"Nada llamativo aún, la influencia de Mycroff ha ayudado a que me den más terreno en Yard, los resultados rápidos respaldan que es la decisión correcta y ya me dan pase libre a entrar."

"Obviamente, asumo que eso es con un único oficial. Dudo que los de alto mando sepan de tu situación."

"Sí, pero eso no me interesa. Un tal Listran... Lestrame... ¿Quién conoces con un nombre parecido?" dijo al ver la cara de la castaña.

"Lestrange, ¿no es ese, no? No tendría sentido. Son mortífagos, odian muggles."

"Similar, pero no. Lestrade" dijo consultado su teléfono. "Él me llama cada vez que su ineficiencia sale a relucir"

"Veo que no has cambiado."

"¿Esperabas que lo hiciera? No tengo porqué."

"Lo sé." Suspiró, mientras revisaba la alacena y refrigerador "¿Qué comes, Sherlock? No tienes casi nada aquí."

"No suelo cocinar."

"Claramente." Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella cocinaba un poco de arroz con papas y él tomaba cada libro, ojeándolo y leyendo las partes que le interesaban. Mientras se cocinaban las cosas, fue a ver nuevamente a su amigo, viéndolo peor que antes de dejarlo. Ahora no sólo gritaba y gemía, sino que también hablaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escucharlo decir la maldición asesina reiteradas veces. Se acercó, tomando el paño otra vez para secarle la frente, comprobando que sólo sudaba por los sueños (o visiones, realmente) y no por la temperatura.

"No..." repetía Harry.

"¡No pasa nada, Harry! ¡Estás bien!" murmuraba Hermione, algo alterada.

"¡No!... Se me ha caído... Se me ha caído" murmuraba.

"¡No pasa nada Harry!" le dijo la chica, elevando su tono de voz, atrayendo la atención de Sherlock "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!"

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Los enfocó y vio la cara preocupada de su amiga.

"¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" mintió. Y se fijó dónde estaban. Era una habitación, y eso lo extrañó mucho. Era definitivamente la habitación de un hombre, al cual él no conocía. No habían fotos en ninguna parte, a excepción una en el velador no alumbrado, al otro lado de la cama, de una niña vestida de conejo... que se parecía mucho a su amiga. Dudaba que Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. La miró otra vez.

"Conseguimos huir"

"Sí, tuve que utilizar un encantamiento planeador para ponerte en la cama, porque no podía levantarte y bueno... no dejabas de moverte. Era difícil que te cargáramos." Harry no pasó desapercibido el uso del plural. "Has estado... Bueno, has estado muy..." Harry notó su aspecto deteriorado y el paño que sujetaba para quitarle el sudor, era evidente que lo había estado cuidando "Has estado enfermo" finalizó la chica "muy enfermo."

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En casa de un amigo, necesitabas un buen descanso y comida."

"¿Qué amigo?" dijo perspicaz.

"Un amigo muggle."

"¡Hermione!" la regañó él.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero era lo más seguro. Todos los de la Orden están siendo vigilados. ¿Dónde querías que te llevara? ¿Dónde los Weasley? ¿Otro bosque? ¿Y toparnos con otra tormenta, aguanieve, otra marismas, otra nevada? Así no podía arriesgarme, Harry."

"Ya entendí" refunfuñó "¿Hace cuanto salimos de allí?"

"Unas horas. Está amaneciendo."

"Y todo este tiempo he estado... ¿Inconsciente?"

"No exactamente. Gritabas, gemías y hacías... cosas." dijo dudosa. "No podía quitarte el Horrocrux." dijo cambiando de tema "Estaba clavado, clavado en tu pecho. Te ha hecho una marca; lo siento, pero tuve que emplear un encantamiento seccionador para quitártelo. Además, te mordió la serpiente, aunque te he limpiado la herida y puesto un poco de díctamo..."

Harry se vio las huellas cuyas heridas su amiga hablaba.

"¿Dónde has puesto el Horrocrux?"

"En mi bolso. Creo que deberíamos separarnos un tiempo de él."

Harry se recostó y observó la cara de su amiga. Se notaba que no había dormido nada y la preocupación agravaba su mal estado físico.

"No debíamos ir a Godric's Hollow. Fue culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía, Hermione. Lo siento."

"No tienes culpa de nada; yo también quería ir. ¿Qué pasó allá, Harry? ¿Dónde estaba la serpiente? ¿Qué pasó con Bathilda?"

Harry procedió a contarle todo, obviando los detalles asquerosos. Como la serpiente había matado mucho antes de que ellos llegaran allá a la anciana y usaba su cuerpo como forma de camuflaje para cuando ellos fueran.

"Tenías razón; él sabía que yo volvería allí."

Prosiguió relatando como la serpiente le preguntó si efectivamente era Potter y luego enviaba la señal a Voldemort, cómo éste le ordenaba que lo retuviera y como ella salía del cuerpo de la pobre mujer y lo atacaba. Luego, se paró de un salto, sobresaltando a la mujer.

"¡No Harry,! ¡Tienes que descansar!"

"La que necesita descansar eres tú. No te ofendas, pero tienes un aspecto horrible. Yo me encuentro bien. Voy a... vigilar que no haya nadie mirando... ¿Pusiste las guardias?" la chica asintió. Harry salió a la sala reconociendo el lugar, vio la luz de la cocina prendida y eso llamó su atención. "Bien, ¿Dónde está mi varita?" Hermione se mordió el labio. "¿Hermione, dónde está mi varita?" Hermione cruzó la sala y entró a la cocina, dónde estaba su bolso. El Elegido la siguió y se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio al detective sentado en la mesa, aún bebiendo su café. Lo miró con ojos penetrantes y un leve recuerdo a Dumbledore lo atravesó. Dio un pequeño asentimiento y volvió su atención a Hermione, que sacaba algo de su bolso. Cuando notó lo que era Harry quedó pasmado. Su varita estaba rota, unida únicamente por una hebra de pluma de fénix. La tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible, y se la devolvió a su amiga.

"Arréglala, por favor"

"Harry, me parece que no... Cuando una varita se rompe así..."

"Inténtalo, Hermione! ¡Por favor!"

"_¡Re...reparo!"_

Los dos trozos de madera se volvieron a unir, Harry lo tomó y exclamó:

"_Lumos" _la varita dio pequeñas luces y luego se apagó. Harry apuntó a Hermione con su varita y notó que Sherlock se tensaba. "_Expelliarmus" _La varita de ella dio una pequeña sacudida cuanto mucho, y ésta, sin poder resistir el sencillo hechizo, volvió a quebrarse. Harry la miraba perplejo, era casi como si una parte de él se desprendía de sí.

"Harry" susurró Hermione de forma inaudible "Lo lamento muchísimo. Creo que fui yo. Cuando nos íbamos, la serpiente nos siguió, así que le hice una maldición explosiva, pero rebotó por todas partes y debió de... debió de darle a..."

"Fue un accidente" dijo Harry mecánicamente. "Bueno, ya encontraremos la manera de repararla."

"No creo que podamos arreglarla." musitó Hermione mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. "¿Te acuerdas... de lo que le pasó a la varita de Ron cuando se rompió al estrellar el coche?"

"Bueno" dijo luego de unos segundos, aparentando naturalidad. Notaba como el muggle lo miraba atentamente, midiendo todo lo que hacía, y eso lo intranquilizó un poco. "Déjame la tuya, tú ve a dormir." Hermione le entregó su varita, algo llorosa aún, y él salió a la sala, a mirar por la ventana. A decir verdad, no había nada que deseara más que alejarse de Hermione. Escuchó un suave sollozo y en su molestia, sin querer que aumentara e inconsciente descargara toda su frustración en su amiga (que lo único que hizo fue sacarlo vivo de allí) aplicó un _silencio_ a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Hermione se aferró al mueble de la cocina, dándole la espalda a Sherlock. Tomó aire un par de veces y se volteó con intención de dormir. Se sobresaltó al encontrar al detective a su espalda.<p>

"Aún no comes"

"Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, debes tener cosas qué hacer y yo vengo y te molesto cocinando tu comida, utilizando tu habitación, discutiendo asuntos que no te conciernen..."

"Cállate, Hermione. Ambos sabemos que eres más inteligente que esto." Le dijo brusco. La chica perpleja lo miró.

"¿Qué... qué-?"

"Me imagino como se siente estar en tu posición. Pero no por ello dejes que las emociones te gobiernen."

"Es todo... tan difícil." murmuró. "Temer por toda la gente que conoces, ser los únicos que saben como acabar con todo... intentarlo. No dejar que nos atrapen..."

"Ven aquí" susurró ronco, atrayéndola en un abrazo. Ella se sumergió en su aroma y dejó que éste le tranquilizara.

"Nos iremos pronto" murmuró luego de unos minutos. Él bajó la mirada, alzando una ceja. No lo decía porque ella pensara que molestara, lo decía por una certeza, algo que debía ser.

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry. No soportará estar encerrado tantos días sin tener que hacer guardia al menos. No tenemos nada en qué ahondar aún. Lo único que tengo es este libro que robé de la casa de Bathilda." dijo rompiendo el abrazo yendo a buscar el libro sobre Dumbledore. "Es... desesperante."

"Este sujeto... ¿cuántos Horrocruxes hizo?"

"Creemos que seis, uno está destruido desde hace años, otro lo destruyó Dumbledore con la espada de Gryffindor, que es por lo que fuimos a Godric's Hollow en primer lugar, dónde nos atacó la serpiente. Tenemos uno aquí, falta algo de Ravenclaw y algo de Hufflepuff."

"¿Y el último?"

"Dumbledore creía que es la serpiente."

"Y la única forma que tienen de destruir estos artefactos es la espada."

"Sí, el fuego maldito es sumamente peligroso. Es fácil de conjurar, pero difícil de controlar. Y el único basilisco que se ha visto en siglos yace bajo Hogwarts, dónde nos es casi imposible llegar sin ser detectados."

"Y no tienen idea dónde está la espada."

"Sabemos que todos creen que se encuentra en una cámara de Gringotts, pero la real fue robada. Harry en su segundo año, cuando se enfrentaba al basilisco, logró sacarla del sombrero seleccionador, se le muestra a los Gryffindors de corazón; pero nuevamente, el sombrero está en el despacho del director."

"¿Y cómo... aparece allí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si dices que normalmente estaba la espada en esa vitrina por la cual fue reemplazada, y en tu segundo año Harry sacó la espada de un sombrero, debe tener la habilidad de... aparecerse o algo así. ¿Cómo lo hace?"

"Es parte de su naturaleza de gobblins, ahora no sé si eso se expande para cualquier situación... si puede aparecerse sin necesidad de ser necesitada... Los gobblins son algo reservados con su información. No tanto como los centauros..."

"Hermione, no tienes nada de información" refunfuñó Sherlock.

"¿Ves por qué es tan frustraste?" le dijo dándole la razón. Luego soltó un suspiro largo y pasó sus manos por su cara. "Iré a dormir."

"Come antes" insistió otra vez.

"No recuerdo que yo fuera tan insistente contigo."

"Yo no he bajado varios kilos en estos meses."

"Está bien." dijo luego de suspirar. Sirvió dos platos, uno para ella y otro para Harry. Comió el suyo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del detective. Cuando terminó, lo lavó a la manera muggle y lo guardó.

"¿Te irás a dormir también?"

"No tengo sueño en realidad. Pensaba seguir leyendo esto."

"Hazme compañía" murmuró. "Puedes leer allá." Él asintió, tomando un par de libros y siguiéndola. Hermione puso el plato a un lado de Harry y se fue, sin decirle nada. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio y pensaba dárselo, así mismo como sabía que él tenía hambre y que la había notado. Ambos llegaron a la habitación y ella se tendió en la cama, apreciando la blandura y suavidad de la colcha. No tomó mucho que se durmiera, envuelta en su fragancia sutil y duradera.


	2. Capítulo II: Segunda Parte

**Bueno, aquí va la segunda parte, planeaba subirla en un par de días más pero ¿cuál es el punto? ya la tenía lista (: Esta parte me gustó mucho hacerla, realmente lo disfruté, espero que ustedes también (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem para un Ángel Caído<strong>

Segunda Parte

Al otro día, Hermione se acercó temprano donde Harry y juntos leyeron un capítulo del libro de Dumbledore. Supieron que él y Grindelwald fueron amigos y que el director fue amante de las artes oscuras en su juventud. Ambos discutieron, Sherlock manteniéndose al margen en todo momento. Interiormente no le gustaba la relación de ambos, y sabía que no le gustaba porque veía en ella todo lo que él quería con Hermione. Se notaba que ella le era sumamente leal a él y que no lo abandonaría por nada, así como que el objetivo de la misión no era sólo salvar a su amigo, sino a sus padres, a sus seres queridos, incluso a él, que como muggle, no tendría mucha habilidad de defenderse contra la magia. Cerca de la noche Harry decidió dejar la casa, luego de asegurarse que estaba bien de la mordida y ya podía aparecerse sin problema. Se llevaron provisiones que Sherlock fue a comprar por encargo de Hermione – había retirado todos los encantamientos – y un poco de dinero que él le dio a ella. La despedida entre ambos fue extraña. Incierta e inestable. Ninguno sabía si volverían a verse o no, y ella en una idea a último minuto, tomó una libreta que había encima, hizo una copia y le aplicó un encantamiento proteico a ésta, más un hechizo de protección y localizador. La original la guardó en su bolso luego de terminar los encantos. Ambos estaban solos en su habitación y Harry la aguardaba en la cocina.

"Con esto podré escribirte, pero tú no podrás contestarme. Es algo al menos. Se calentará cuando tenga un mensaje nuevo. No te despegues de ella, tiene otros hechizos más que te protegerán."

"Vendrás" afirmó, tomando la copia y guardándola en su bolsillo.

"Lo intentaré." dijo dándole un beso fugaz. "Gracias por todo." Él asintió, mecánico.

"No fue nada."

Se miraron por unos segundos más, aplazando lo inevitable. Lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez más lento y pausado. Al separarse ella soltó un largo suspiro, y en un murmullo dijo:

"Sherlock... no puedo irme sin-"

"No" la interrumpió "Prefiero que no lo hagas."

"Puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga para decirte-"

"Lo sé." volvió a interrumpirla. "Pero no quiero oírte decirlo."

"Te amo" le dijo rotunda y casi con fiereza "Y no pensaba callármelo siendo que en cualquier momento pueden matarme. Yo sé que tú lo sabes, yo sé también que me correspondes, pero necesitaba decírtelo."

"¿Mejor?" le dijo casi con un tono ácido.

"No necesitas hacer esto" le murmuró rota. "no necesitas hacer que te odie por ser un idiota para que duela menos. Recuerda que quien entiende de emociones aquí soy yo."

"No hago eso"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Oh, cállate" le robó otro beso y la soltó brusco "No olvides escribir en las noches. Vete antes de que me arrepienta."

Hermione le dio una última mirada y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sherlock se quedó parado en su sitio, tieso, escuchando el fuerte ruido significante de que su castaña ya no estaba más allí. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sujetó fuerte el cuadernillo entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Sherlock? ¿Estás ahí? Pero qué estúpida pregunta, si no puedes contestarme. Bueno... imaginaré que sí me lees de todas formas. Estamos sepultados en nieve, literalmente. No ha dejado de nevar en todo el día y eso que elegí un claro protegido para levantar campamento ¿Recuerdas la vez que acampamos con mis padres? ¿Cuándo tenía diez años? No ha cambiado en nada este lugar, sigue igual de hermoso que antaño.<em>

Sherlock devoraba palabra a palabra desde que sintió calentarse la tela de su pantalón. Esperó unos instantes más mientras recordaba el bosque al cual se refería, sonriendo calculador cuando nuevos trazos volvieron a aparecer en la hoja blanca. Justo los segundos que él había calculado.

_No he salido de la tienda casi, ni Harry. Él sigue débil, aunque lo disimula. No quiere que me preocupe, como si no notara las pesadillas – o visiones, quien sabe – que tiene cada vez que duerme y yo hago guardia. Lamento contarte puras penurias, en realidad ni siquiera debes leerme si te aburro... no tengo mucho de qué hablar encerrada acá. Ni siquiera puedo hablarte de los avances (cuando hayan, claro) del por qué estamos acá, no quiero arriesgarme a que, si llegan a encontrar estas libretas, los mortífagos sepan en qué andamos._

_Espero que estés bien, cuidate. Te amo_

_Hermione_

Sherlock cerró la libreta luego de unos minutos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca fue bueno en las emociones y su único cable a tierra era aquella chica, la única que estaba fuera de su control. Guardó el trozo de papel en su bolsillo otra vez y tomando su violín, intentó quitarse esa sensación extraña que lo envolvía.

* * *

><p>El detective estaba en un caso junto a Lestrade. Asesinatos en serie y no lograban dar con el asesino ni con el patrón. No le tomó más de unas miradas deducir cómo lo había hecho, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para dejar a todo el equipo como incompetentes cuando el calor entrañable le calentó el muslo. Hace dos días que no tenía noticias de Hermione y se estaba comenzando a impacientar.<p>

"¿Sherlock?" lo llamó el inspector.

"No ahora" gruñó el joven. Sacó de forma rápida la libreta e ignoró el bufido del forense apático. Abrió la tapa y leyó las palabras que iban apareciendo, soltando un leve suspiro sin notarlo. Las páginas recientemente escritas decían esto:

_¡Perdón! Perdón por no escribirte, sé que querías que te escribiera cada noche y debes estar preocupado. Bueno, primero: estoy bien, hambrienta, cansada, pero bien. Te cuento por qué no he podido escribirte desde la otra noche._

_¡Ron regresó! Y sé que debería estar enojada con él, lo estoy. Mucho. Nunca nos debió abandonar así semanas atrás. ¡Y hacerme escoger entre él y Harry! Pero... entiendo su situación. Nunca le ha faltado nada, ni amor familiar, ni buena comida, y siempre ha sido la sombra de alguien más: sus hermanos en casa y Harry en Hogwarts. Y por sí la situación acá es frustrante, además... por su antigua lesión luego de infiltrarnos en el Ministerio no podía aparecerse, por tanto el viaje era más lento. Pero ¡Ahg! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo enojarme realmente con él pues me alegro de que esté vivo y bien. Oh, Sherlock, lo siento, me siento como una preadolescente y como si tú fueses mi diario._

_En fin, cuento corto: Ron es nuestro mejor amigo (Harry y yo) y nos había abandonado antes de contactarte, ayer volvió, en la noche. Salvó a Harry de morir ahogado. ¿Y adivina por qué? ¡Encontraron la espada! No sabemos cómo, pero llegó a nosotros por medio de un patronus. Ni idea de quien lo conjuró. Y Ron destruyó -_

Sherlock notó como Hermione se detuvo midiendo lo que casi iba a poner.

_aquello. _Continuó, Sherlock sonrió indetectablemente hacia el lado, meneando un poco la cabeza.

_Es un gran avance. Es un alivio no tener que cargar con esa asquerosidad más tiempo. Eran siniestros los pensamientos que me hacía tener._

La chica no volvió a escribir por otros segundos más, Sherlock supuso que estaba recordando aquello que el horrocruxes intentaba introducir en su cabeza.

"¿Sherlock?" volvió a preguntar, impaciente el inspector.

"Algún veneno tóxico, lo introduce en las páginas de los libros."

"¿Libros?"

"¡Por supuesto que libros, Lestrade!" gruñó el detective, molesto. Abrió el bolso de la mujer y sacó uno de bolsillo, relativamente nuevo y lo agitó frente al inspector. " Además, mira sus dedos, es escritora, al igual que los anteriores."

"En ningún momento dijiste que eran escritores."

"¿No? Creí que era evidente. Mira sus dedos, durezas en el dedo corazón, indica que escriben en sobre exceso, leves manchas de tinta que se niegan a salir del todo. Leve tendinitis, no para trabajar en ello, es un hobby, algo que hacen por placer. Y todos ellos usan gafas, por lo que asumo leían mucho."

"Ninguno de ellos tenía-"

"El bronceado, idiota. El asesino debería habérselos quitado, para eliminar algún patrón." Sherlock se acercó a la mujer y apuntó el puente de su nariz. "¿Ves esa línea y esos círculos a cada lado? Lentes ópticos. Revisa los libros que las víctimas tengan y aquellos que provengan de la misma librería es de donde viene tu asesino. No, no es el dueño." dijo antes de que el inspector abriera la boca. "Pero ahí es donde elige a sus víctimas. Cuando tengas eso, me llamas y vamos de cacería." Sonrió, irónico "Iré a averiguar si esto tiene algún residuo. Si me disculpas." Le gruñó, borrando la sonrisa. Salió de la habitación mientras volvía la vista a la libreta. Hermione se había ido, despidiéndose así:

_Bueno, debo irme, debo vigilar mientras los chicos están fuera recolectando comida. No soportan estar cerca mío por mi mal humor (insisto, ¿qué esperaba Ron?). Cuídate, te escribo pronto. _

_Cariños, Hermione._

"¿Sherlock qué sucede contigo?" le gritó el inspector por la ventana de la casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sherlock se hallaba recostado en su departamento. No le gustaba, nunca le gustó. Pero sus padres insistieron en que viviera en un departamento amplio cuya ubicación fuese en un buen barrio. Estaba en su cama, con la luz de su velador encendida en un tono tenue. Alumbraba la fotografía de Hermione vestida de conejita y la libreta a su lado. Éste la tomó y la puso sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se adentro en su palacio mental. A decir verdad, no tenía mucho que hacer y eso lo estaba aburriendo como un demonio. Había pensando en hacer algún experimento, pero no tenía con qué. Había intentado robar órganos en Sant Barts, pero el patólogo no había dado su brazo a torcer. No salió de su palacio hasta que sintió su pecho calentarse. Abrió los ojos y vio la pulcra letra de su... se detuvo un momento. ¿Su qué? ¿Novia? ¿Pareja? ¿su amor? Hizo una mueca ante esto. Su Hermione. Era lo más certero para definir algo tan inefable como la presencia e importancia de ella en su vida.<p>

_Hola querido_

Él sabía que ella se estaba burlando de él.

_Me reporto. Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada nuevo. Me he decidido a ir a ver al padre de una amiga. Tiene respuestas que quiero conocer. Necesito saber qué significa este signo, ¡aparece en todos lados! Y no es una runa, me aseguré de ello._

Sherlock vio el triángulo con un círculo y una línea atravesándolo. Entrecerró sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto antes.

_Sospecho que Harry no querrá ir, teme que pase lo mismo que en Godric's Hollow. Pero Ron se siente culpable y quiere que lo perdone, así que se pondrá de mi lado y Harry, como quiere que todos estemos bien, no tendrá más remedio que hacerme caso. ¿Manipuladora? Lo sé, aprendí del mejor._

Sherlock soltó una pequeña carcajada con eso. Cierto, ella siempre decía cómo manipular a las personas, pero nunca lo ponía en acción. En cambio, él sí.

_Iré a plantearlo ahora, no quiero perder más tiempo. Te cuento como me fue con eso mañana._

_Besos, te amo, Hermione._

Y recién con ello Sherlock pudo dormir tranquilo aquella noche.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Sherlock. Fue un grandísimo error ir a ver a Lovegood. Una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque Harry insiste en que él tiene razón, temo que sus cuentos de hadas lo distraigan de la misión principal. ¡Tanto esfuerzo por nada! Casi nos atrapan. La única información útil que obtuvimos fue saber que una amiga está capturada. No quiero ni pensar si ya es muy tarde.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tal como lo dije, Harry se obsesionó con las Reliquias. ¿Por qué ese afán de dominar la muerte? Hay que centrarse en lo real y concreto, no en cuentos de niños.<em>

Si Sherlock hubiese podido responderle, le habría dicho que quizás para ella parecía que aquello no existía de tajo, y la entendía, pues él pensaba igual que ella. Pero lo que aprendió al enterarse de la existencia de la magia, es que incluso lo más improbable para uno puede ser verdad o la única explicación posible.

* * *

><p><em>No mires hasta dentro de una hora. ¡No seas tramposo!<em>

Sherlock intentó hacer caso, miró a la media hora. Vio un retrato a medio terminar. Hermione lo estaba dibujando. Se quedó admirando el dibujo hasta que ella lo termino, enternecido en cierta manera. Cuando finalizó, una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios al verse descubierto.

_Sé que hiciste trampa, ¡te conozco! Está todo demasiado aburrido por acá. No progresamos casi nada, Harry sigue en su obsesión de semanas y Ron y yo solo podemos enumerar una y otra vez los posibles lugares donde se hallen los demás. Ron se empeña en viajar por todos lados, pero sé que lo hace por hacer algo._

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los cuales Sherlock se dedicó a observar el dibujo una vez más.

_Me gustaría poder visitarte. Realmente te extraño. Sé que no te gusta que me ponga sentimental, pero... lo siento, lo siento. _

_Cuídate, ¿sí? Suerte en tus casos._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>La última misiva de Hermione era de febrero, y habían pasado un par de días desde que ella había podido escribirle algo más que unas simples palabras, pues las cosas no iban muy diferentes desde que se enteraron de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Harry seguía obsesionado por ellas y Hermione, desesperada por su poca atención a los Horrocruxes y la falta de información sobre el paradero de los otros tres. De un momento a otro, sintió que su bolsillo ardía y sintió un peso en su estómago.<p>

"Debo irme" gritó Hermione, rompiendo la línea de pensamientos de Harry sobre las reliquias. Se levantó apresurada, tomando su bolso y colgándolo. "No se vayan hasta que vuelva, y cuando lo haga, dejan caer los encantos."

"¿Dónde vas? Hermione ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry.

"Londres" Y corrió fuera de la carpa, escuchaba a sus amigos gritarles, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse. Cuando estuvo fuera del campo, se apareció directamente en una bodega vacía. Vio a dos mortífagos rodear al pelinegro, sin inmutarse. Bordeó la pared y con un aturdidor no verbal, desarmó al primero. Su compañero, algo sorprendido, abrió un poco los ojos.

"¿Quién anda allí?" Hermione no dijo nada, reconoció la voz detrás de la máscara, era Yaxley. Tragó duro cuando vio como este apuntaba a Sherlock, quien también inspeccionaba el espacio buscando a quien atacó. "¿Nadie? Que cobarde, ¿no?"

"Lo dice quien se esconde detrás de una máscara."respondió la chica, revelándose.

"Señorita Granger, que sorpresa. No esperaba que la sangre sucia amiga de Potter se revelara por un simple muggle."

"Andaba por aquí, ya sabes como es esto." dijo casual.

"Debería tener cuidado en sus andanzas, cualquier carroñero estaría feliz de llevarla al Ministerio, y ahora con su verdadera cara, no suplantando a nadie." le dijo con odio. "Curioso cuartel, a todo esto. Black no encontró mayor forma de profanar la ancestral mansión. Debo decirte," hizo una pausa "que su elfo me sorprendió. Según Bella le era fielmente leal a ella." murmuró.

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, ni me importa. Ahora, esto se suponía que sería un... entretenimiento de corto tiempo, ya sabes, para alivianar tensiones." sonrió cínico "me disculparás si no soy caballero, pero planeo llevarme el premio gordo." dijo, soltando la primera maldición. Hermione la esquivó, devolviendo el ataque con un hechizo aturdidor. El mortífago lo bloqueó y envió una maldición de tortura de vuelta. Hermione volvió a esquivarla y con un rápido _expulso _no verbal sacó a Sherlock de dónde estaba, agregándole un _Partis Temporus_ de aire.

"_Inferno"_ Un círculo de fuego rodea rápidamente a la muchacha que intenta apagarlo en el menor tiempo posible con un _hidrocorpus_. El mortífago, viéndose en ventaja, envió un _diffindo_ que le cortó la cara.

"_Deprimo"_ gritó a los pies del rubio, este cayó en el agujero, quedando atascado. Ella terminó de apagar el fuego, quemándose levemente. Movió su varita con intención de desarmarla mientras salía de allí, pero Hermione fue más rápida. _"Petrificus totalus"_ El mortífago se congeló completamente y Hermione se acercó a él. Apuntó su varita a la cara y musitó "_Obliviate" _luego se acercó al otro y repitió el hechizo. Hizo una barerra antiaparición rodeando a los magos y les quitó su varita. A continuación hizo un gesto a Sherlock de que la siguiera y éste levantó una ceja, pero le hizo caso. Al estar fuera, Hermione apuntó el techo.

"_Bombarda Máxima" _dijo una y otra vez, desmoronando todo el edificio. Cruel, sí, pero no le daba el odio aún para hacer correctamente una maldición asesina. Sherlock la miró impasible, aunque algo preocupado por la herida en su mejilla y los golpes que recibió.

"¿Qué hacías aquí?" le digo dura. "¿Qué hacías con ellos?"

"Un caso me trajo a esta fábrica, ellos llegaron luego." contestó simple. Y así fue, por pocas veces, él no buscó el problema.

"¿No te hicieron nada?" preguntó preocupada, examinándolo con la vista.

"No, al principio sólo se mofaban, pensando que no entendía su _superioridad_. Llegaste justo cuando se estaban aburriendo de hablar."

"No deberían buscarte, les borré la memoria y puse una barrera antiaparición dentro de su área por si quedan mal heridos. Si sobrevivieron, es difícil que salgan de allí sin varita y sin poder aparecerse. A fin de cuentas, sólo Ya- Sabes-Quien es el único que puede volar, ¿no?" preguntó dudosa, mordiéndose un labio. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, algo indiferente. "Debo volver"

"Vuelve" le dijo llano.

"Te iré a dejar a tu casa, ven" le tomó la mano "No respires." le advirtió. En los próximos segundos, el detective sintió ser jalado por un gancho y pasar por un tubo estrecho. Al instante siguiente, se encontraba en la sala de su departamento.

"¿Así que..." dijo con poco aliento "eso es... aparecerse?" Ella asintió, mientras se lanzaba sobre él y le daba un beso hambriento, Sherlock algo compungido correspondió con casi la misma hambre . "Interesante." dijo luego de separarse por aire.

"Trata de cuidarte, por favor" le murmuró, sin soltarlo "La caza de muggles está siendo un deporte para ellos."

"Lo haré." dijo incapaz de negarle algo al ver la vulnerabilidad que le mostraban sus facciones. Rozó con su pulgar el hilillo de sangre que corría, acercó lentamente su rostro otra vez y depositó un casto beso. "Gracias" le susurró.

"Cuando esto termine, no dejaré que te vayas."

"No me interesa otro lugar."

"Me parece" le sonrió, pero pronto decayó "Tengo que volver. Te amo" Él asintió y se separaron, pero antes de que Hermione se alcanzara a desaparecer, Sherlock le tomó de la mano, deteniéndola. Ella lo miró interrogante y confusa, pues vio en sus ojos un nerviosismo y una vulnerabilidad que no había aparecido en muchos, muchos años, desde la muerte del can.

"También te amo"

Ella sonrió, llena. Sherlock tenía miedo. Ella lo sabía, temía perderla. Y para que mentirse a sí misma, ella temía lo mismo. Sin darle muchas vueltas, se precipitó sobre él y decidió que, por esa noche, Harry y Ron podrían vivir sin ella. Le envió un _patronus_ con un mensaje corto a los chicos avisándoles que no volvería hasta un buen rato y que no se atrevieran a preguntar porqué.

"¿Una nutria?"

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó divertida.

"Un gato quizás... siempre te han gustado los gatos."

"Sí... pero no estoy enamorada de alguien que parece un gato." sonrió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo frunciendo el cejo profundamente. Hermione soltó una risilla.

"Los p_atronus_ generalmente toman la forma de un animal con el cual compartes una profunda afinidad." Sherlock seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido "¿Nunca te has dado cuenta? ¡Eres una nutria, Sherlock!"

"¿Soy una nutria? ¡No soy una nutria, Hermione! No seas tonta."

"Por supuesto que lo eres, una adorable, protectora e inteligente nutria. Además, mírate. Tienes rostro de nutria, gestos de nutria..."

"¿Rostro de-?"

"Oh, Sherlock, cállate. ¿No ves que es un halago? ¿No ves que significa que, desde que logré conjurar mi _patronus_ en quinto año he estado enamorada de ti? ¿No significa algo eso?" le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Sherlock la miraba, evaluándola, con una mirada casi intimidante. Pero Hermione lograba ver más allá de ello, lograba percibir el brillo de interés y entusiasmo bajo el frío cálculo.

"¿Dos años?" sonrió burlón. La bruja le golpeó en el brazo, enfadada. Luego le dio una mirada y sus facciones se relajaron.

"Te extrañé"

"Lo sé, me lo dices con bastante recurrencia."

"No creí que me leyeras siempre." confesó sonrojada. Sherlock le dio la mirada que resguardaba para las ocasiones donde alguien decía algo muy estúpido. "Hey, no me mires así. Es solo que... bueno, no digo muchas cosas diferentes. Creí que te aburría..."

"Me decías que estabas bien. Eso bastaba, niña tonta." la insultó, mas ella le sonrió de vuelta, con un brillo particular en sus actuales opacos ojos.

"Siempre tan elocuente." dijo rodando sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta y fue al baño, mirándose en el espejo, se curó con ayuda de su varita. Luego, observando su pelo, pensó en que realmente necesitaba un baño. Mordió su labio y dudó unos segundos. Se acercó con paso indeciso a donde estaba Sherlock y en un leve susurro, le dijo:

"¿Me acompañas en el baño?" Hermione sintió como un candente rubor cubría sus mejillas a la par que Sherlock la veía a la cara, entre sorprendido e impasible.

"Claro" murmuró luego de unos segundos.

A pesar de que al principio fue incómodo estar ambos en la ducha desnudos, el recordatorio constante en la mente de Hermione de que eso eran casi unas vacaciones y debía aprovecharlas al máximo hizo que tomara ventaja y diera rienda suelta a todo lo que reprimió al estar alejada de él. Y Sherlock, agradecido de que haya sido ella quien dio el primer paso, le siguió el ritmo sin reprimendas. Cerraron la llave y él, tomándola por los muslos, haciendo que ésta entrelazara sus piernas por encima de su cadera, la llevó a la habitación, de donde no salieron más. No fue hasta que, Hermione viendo el amanecer, decidió que ya era tiempo de volver, y desatándose del abrazo del hombre, le dejó una nota y se desapareció, sin notar que Sherlock solo fingía estar dormido para hacerle más fácil la partida a ella.

* * *

><p>A partir de ese día, Hermione le escribía día a día aunque sea unas simples palabras de <em>estoy bien, espero que tú también lo estés. El día está soleado acá, ¿qué tal Londres? Suerte en tus casos, ¡te amo!<em> que a pesar de estar llenas del límite de sentimentalismos tolerados por él, de todas maneras le tranquilizaba la mente y, aunque nunca lo reconociera, le sacaban una sonrisa diaria. La única real. La reservaba para él y ella, en la privacidad de su departamento en las noches solitarias, que era donde usualmente ella le escribía. Por ello, su mente siempre atenta se preocupó cuando pasó una noche y Hermione no le escribió. A la siguiente ya sabía que algo le había pasado – así mismo como sus pulmones, pues llevaba más de una cajetilla consumida por la ansiedad y la angustia – . No fue hasta el tercer día en la mañana que la libreta volvió a trasmitir un mensaje.

_Estoy bien._

No decía nada más que eso. ¿Qué había sucedido? Esperó a ver si Hermione escribía algo más. Nada. Lanzó el objeto más cercano que tenía a la pared intentando liberar su impotencia. Y luego soltó un grito contenido. Respiró, una y otra vez.

_No dejes que las emociones te gobiernen,_ se decía una y otra vez. Cuando se hubo calmado, se fijó que la libreta que había quedado tirada en la cama, abierta en la página de su último mensaje, decía uno nuevo.

_Iré a la media noche. No puedo hablar mucho ahora, lo siento._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasó?" le dijo a penas escuchó el clásico <em>crack<em> de la aparición.

"Volveré en un par de horas" escuchó una voz masculina. Sherlock sacó la cabeza de su habitación para ver que Hermione no venía sola, sino que Harry estaba con ella. Sherlock no se perdió el detalle de la venda con sangre seca en el brazo de ella ni sus temblores musculares. Cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se posicionaron en Sherlock, pareció cambiar levemente de intención. "Pero antes, hablaré con Sherlock." El detective alzó una ceja, no creía que fuese necesario, la condición de Hermione le decía todo. Al parecer, el mago no sabía de la constante comunicación que tenía con ella a través de la libreta. Hermione intentó detenerlo, pero no le dio ni las fuerzas ni las ganas, asintiendo resignada.

"Sólo está aquí porque se lo merece, resistió mucho tiempo bajo la maldición _Cruciatus, _supongo que sabes lo que es ¿no?" Sherlock dio un pequeño asentimiento casi solemne. "Si fuera por mí... no te la hubiera traído. Vold-" Harry se mordió la lengua y soltó un suspiro lento, como si le costase contenerse, mientras miraba el techo. Volvió a ver al detective que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, buscando información. "Ya sabes quien está furioso, y en este momento ya debe saber lo que estamos buscando. Estamos contrarreloj. Y más buscados que nunca. La Orden se ha ido achicando, han matado a un par de nosotros, otros son fugitivos oficiales y el resto son vigilados de todas formas." Harry tomó una pausa y pareció pensar lo próximo que diría.

"La cuidaré, Harry." musitó simple. El muchacho asintió.

"Lo sé. Esto hay que ponérselo cada una hora." Le tendió un ungüento y venda. Sherlock lo recibió y Harry volvió a la sala y le dijo un par de palabras a Hermione, para luego desaparecerse. Sherlock caminó lento al sillón donde Hermione estaba. Yacía mirando por la ventana, entre el visillo. Se veía cansada, mucho más de lo que antes la había visto el detective. Dejó la crema y la tela en una mesilla a un lado, se sentó en un brazo del sofá y puso su mano en su pelo. La castaña no pareció inmutarse, pero él sabía que estaba atenta y expectante.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nos atraparon" murmuró.

"¿Cómo?"

"Por un... accidente." dijo a la ligera. El moreno detectó que ella no quería hablar del tema, probablemente por ser culpa no intencionada de Harry o Ron.

"¿Qué querían?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué te torturaron solo a ti? A Harry lo vi bien y no creo que Ron esté peor."

"Por... por ser mujer."

"¿Qué?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange es la sierva más fiel y poderosa de _Ya sabes quien, _cuando nos vio con la espada de Gryffindor, creyó que nos metimos en su bóveda de Gringotts. Quería saber qué más sacamos de allí."

"Está a cargo de un horrocrux" afirmó. Hermione asintió.

"Lo más probable es que no sepa lo que es. Pero sí, debe estar en su bóveda. Hablamos de eso antes de venir acá. Harry ahora hablará con el duende que rescatamos de la Mansión Malfoy, que es donde nos llevaron, para que nos ayude a entrar al banco. Yo me transformaré en Bellatrix por poción multijugos y robaremos el horrocrux. Con ello, sólo nos faltarían dos." El detective asintió, viendo que lo tenían todo resuelto. La castaña en ningún momento volteó a mirarlo, perdida en la ventana. Algo impaciente, se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, tapando su marco visual.

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Pude haber estado peor."

"Hermione" advirtió él.

"¿Qué, Sherlock?" le gruñó, enfrentándolo. "¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me duele como un infierno? ¿Que gracias a esto quedaré con unas malditas secuelas por el resto de mi vida? ¿Que fueron las peores horas y el peor dolor en el que he estado? ¿Que lo único que hizo que no perdiera la razón fue pensar en Harry, Ron... en ti?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño, sin saber bien qué decir.

"No, por supuesto que-"

"¡¿Entonces?! ¿Qué quieres?"

"A ti." le dijo firme. Y eso bastó para que ella bajara todas sus barreras y dejara que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Sherlock la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, teniendo cuidado con su brazo.

"Creí que no volvería a verte." le confesó. "Tuve tanto miedo de que todo esto haya sido en vano. Ellos tenían mis cosas, mi libreta, podían contactarte, no podía dejar que-" balbuceó, hipando.

"Ssh, ya pasó." le murmuró, acariciando su espalda. "Estoy contigo." ella se aferró aún más a su pecho. Sherlock la tomó y la levantó, sentándose él en el sillón y a ella sobre sus rodillas, acercándola más. Luego de un rato, la castaña se tranquilizó y lo miró avergonzada. "No te disculpes." le dijo antes de que ella abriera la boca. Hermione frunció los labios, pero asintió. "Ahora, hay que cuidar esa herida." dijo tomando las cosas de la mesilla a un lado. Sherlock vio como Hermione titubeó sobre sacarse la venda delante de él, así que, volviendo a dejar los elementos de curación en el mueble, tomó la mano de Hermione e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Sin despegar la vista de sus orbes, el menor de los Holmes fue retirando el vendaje. Cuando hubo terminado, bajó la mirada para encontrar cortes profundos y rudimentarios, hechos sin el menor cuidado estético y con el mayor énfasis en el daño.

"¿Qué significa-?"

"Es un _insulto_" dijo sarcástica. "Nacida de muggles." con ello Sherlock entendió todo. Tomó la venda y limpio un poco la sangre seca, intentando producir el menor dolor posible (no obstante, él podía observar como los labios de su castaña se apretaban, al igual que sus ojos), echó un poco de crema y volvió a vendar. Cuando terminó, Hermione aún no despegaba sus ojos del vendaje, por lo cual, él con su dedo índice levantó su mentón obligándola a dejar de mirarse.

"Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti" le dijo, recalcando su sentencia con un suave beso. Y era cierto. Si la tortura bajo _cruciatus_ era como él se lo imaginaba según había leído en los libros, Hermione era una mujer sumamente fuerte y leal, al no dar su brazo a torcer y entregar la información que les pedían. "Esto es una prueba eterna de tu fortaleza." dijo levantando su brazo y ahora besando el vendaje. "No le harás caso a esos idiotas endogámicos ¿no? Tú eres mejor que eso."

"Gracias, este no es tu área... lo sé, y aún así..." murmuró luego de un rato. Se volvió a acomodar en sus brazos y se quedó allí, respirando su aroma. Sherlock notó que luego de una hora ella había caído en el sueño, y él se permitió tensarse cómo quería hacerlo desde que vio los cortes en sus brazos. Pero solo fue un instante. La tomó y la llevó a la cama. La tendió y él se acostó a su lado, observándola, disfrutando de poder abrazarla. No se movieron hasta que Harry volvió por ella. Era tiempo de seguir con la misión y él debía hacerse a un lado, por mucho que disgustara de la idea.

* * *

><p><em>¡Sherlock! El plan funcionó, a medias. No tengo mucho tiempo. Logramos entrar al banco, pero casi quedamos atrapados dentro, ahogados en metal caliente. ¡Pero conseguimos la copa! Que es lo importante, ahora vamos a Hogwarts, así que es posible que no pueda escribirte en un tiempo más, unos días al menos, para que no te preocupes. Se ve la batalla final muy próxima; para salir del banco tuvimos que robar un dragón ¿no viste ninguno sobrevolando Londres? Todos supieron que estábamos allí, Voldemort ya debe saber – sino lo hacía ya – que vamos tras su alma. Estoy muy asustada, Sherlock, intento pensar en qué me dirías en este momento y automáticamente te escucho diciendo "hay que ser racional".<em>

_Te amo mucho, ¿no lo olvides sí? Y sé que piensas que esto suena a despedida, pero no lo es, ¡No me despediré de ti, maldito bastardo! Porque no es necesario, porque te veré en poco tiempo._

_Con amor, Hermione G. Holmes._

* * *

><p>Hermione no le escribió en varios días. Y Sherlock se preocupaba mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Estaba intranquilo, pues habían tantas posibilidades de que Hermione estuviera bien... como que no. Y nadie decía nada, no le escribía ni una escuela palabra. Ni le daba una visita... Sus pulmones volvían a sentir el peso de la ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo e incluso Lestrade se comenzó a preocupar. Esos días ningún caso de los que le llevó le interesó lo suficiente como para sacarlo del piso. Los resolvía ahí mismo si es que tenía la información suficiente y sino, los rechazaba. Incluso su hermano fue a revisar qué le sucedía. Cuando éste le cerró la puerta en la cara, supo que debía de hacer algo.<p>

El seis de mayo, Sherlock llevaba casi una semana encerrado y el departamento era clara muestra de su paupérrima situación. Cuando el timbre sonó por enésima vez, Sherlock supo que esta visita traería noticias y en su interior se deslizó un peso que no estaba preparado para cargar de nuevo. Con temor, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas rodeado de un blanquecino irritado. Tenía ojeras y un mal semblante. Sherlock no necesitó más para saber lo que había pasado. Concentró toda su fuerza en mantener la compostura frente al más joven.

"¿Cómo?" murmuró.

"Protegió a una amiga de una maldición asesina... Ginny... no tenía tiempo para escapar, estaba atrapada entre una pared derrumbada. Hermione-" su voz se cortó. Tomó un par de respiraciones para luego seguir hablando. "Ella- yo sé que tú y ella-"

"No hace falta, Harry." le dijo con voz contenida, casi plana. Harry lo miró bien, dimensionando cuanto le había afectado la noticia realmente. Se fijó en sus manos, la presión ejercida en ella era casi alarmante.

"Se hará una ceremonia por los caídos. Será en Hogwarts, en un mes más, cuando esté despejado. Si deseas ir, solo tienes que decirme."

"Hermione será sepultada en el Cementerio de Londres, al lado de sus abuelos." le comunicó el mayor. Harry asintió, sabía que esa elección no le iba a gustar mucho a Molly, quien planeaba sepultarla en La Madriguera, junto a Fred. "Supongo que su mundo ya le hizo un funeral ¿no?" Harry volvió a asentir. Mejor, pensó el detective, entre ambos las cosas siempre habían sido solo ellos dos, privadas, casi como un secreto. La mejor manera de darle cierre (aunque sea físico) era de igual forma.

"Lo lamento." murmuró el chico. Le tendió una bolsa. Cuando Sherlock la recibió, Harry desapareció, dándole un espacio a solas. En el interior estaba la libreta original junto a un anillo amarrado a ella. Se quedó mirándolas por toda la tarde, sin caer en cuenta las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Era 8 de mayo. Estaba solo en el Cementerio de Londres. Hermione, o su cuerpo, estaba en un cajón que se había negado a abrir. No solo por los días que llevaba muerta, sino porque no quería que esa fuese la imagen que quedara en su cabeza. Había visto miles de cadáveres, pero nunca sería capaz de ver el de ella. Había elegido la leyenda de su lápida por un poeta que gustaba ella desde que lo conoció.<p>

"_La vida es lo poco que nos sobra de la muerte"_

Leyó _Leaves of Grass _de Whitman completo. Como a ella le gustaba. Y cuando hubo terminado, puso una sola flor. Una rosa roja sin espinas sobre el mármol. Dio la vuelta y dejó el cementerio atrás, apretando las espinas de la rosa en su mano hasta enterrárselas en la palma. Solo eso le quedaba.

* * *

><p>Era agosto y las espinas seguían en sus palmas. Dudaba que pudiesen salir en algún momento. No tenían por qué hacerlo. Su atención se volcó a los casos, a su cerebro. Necesitaba estimulación. Necesitaba algo que activara su lado racional y lo ayudara a dejar de sentirse un humano inútil y emocional. Los cigarrillos ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba algo efectivo, algo que lo centrara. En su red de vagabundos sin hogar le ofrecieron diversas sustancias que podían ayudarlo, pero ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente llamativa para probarla. La marihuana lo relajaría y, en algunos casos, ayuda a pensar en las cosas con mayor calma. Él no necesitaba eso, necesitaba acción, adrenalina. Lo intentó con la cocaína, pero no le gustó mucho. Solo lo hizo pensar más rápido. Un idiota le sugirió LSD, ganándose un insulto tan cortante y cruel que hasta Sherlock creyó que se había pasado. Pero él no quería algo que lo hiciera alucinar. No quería algo que engañara sus sentidos con cosas que no existen. No quería que sus sentidos lo hicieran verla de nuevo.<p>

Estuvo hasta septiembre con cocaína. A finales de mes aceptó que sí quería verla una vez más.

La primera semana de octubre se inyectó LSD, el efecto le duró 8 horas y sus alucinaciones fueron tan reales que terminó frente a la tumba de Hermione, sumido en una tristeza profunda que al comienzo era euforia pura. Aquella vez le gritó todo lo que sentía a la piedra blanca. Cuando el efecto se pasó, no volvió a probarla más.

No obstante, su cuerpo acostumbrado ya a variadas sustancias, le exigía algo. Sherlock, recordando su escena anterior, estuvo todo octubre sin más que cigarrillos, pero cuando la angustia comenzó a comerle la mente a principios de noviembre, buscó otra salida. Heroína. Según el vendedor, la sensación equivalía al mejor orgasmo multiplicado por cinco. Lo intentó, aún bajo la advertencia de lo adictiva que era. Se envolvió en aquel polvillo, se olvidó de los casos y se olvidó de pensar. Apagar su cerebro junto a sus emociones negativas se sentía realmente bien, mas cuando el efecto se pasaba y caía en cuenta que no era Hermione quien le provocaba todo, que solo era su imaginación exaltada hambriento de su presencia, su ánimo decaía y necesitaba una nueva dosis. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese vaivén. Solo tuvo conciencia de sí cuando despertó en el hospital, rodeado de sus padres y su hermano mayor. Había tenido una sobredosis. Lo obligaron a entrar en rehabilitación. Y él accedió, sólo para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Los médicos eran unos idiotas. Intentaban encontrar la raíz de su adicción, como si él no lo supiera ya. Los manipuló para poder salir de allí pronto. Le costó un poco pues su adicción era grande y al parecer la sobredosis que tuvo casi lo lleva a la muerte. Cuando supo aquello, una rabia monumental lo atravesó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hubo una guerra que pasó<strong>  
><strong>quemando el tiempo y el amor<strong>  
><strong>dejando sólo un estandarte<strong>  
><strong>y las cenizas para amarte.<strong>

**¿Qué hubo de cierto en esa sangre?**  
><strong>¿Y qué de falso en tu condena?<strong>  
><strong>vendrá esta roja primavera<strong>  
><strong>vendrá la muerte a preguntarme<strong>  
><strong>por ti.<strong>

**A quemarropa disparó**  
><strong>el fuego de tu corazón<strong>  
><strong>abriendo el rojo de la carne<strong>  
><strong>la rabia es negra flor que arde<strong>  
><strong>hoy ya no quiero desafiarte<strong>  
><strong>ni arrojar la primera piedra<strong>  
><strong>en esta noche, aunque no quiera<strong>  
><strong>vendrá la muerte a preguntarme<strong>  
><strong>por ti.<strong>

**¡A qué seguir diciendo adiós!**  
><strong>como una súplica de amor<strong>  
><strong>yo necesito para verte<strong>  
><strong>oír el roce de la muerte<strong>  
><strong>¡Mira los ángeles que vienen!<strong>  
><strong>en nombre tuyo sé que vienen<strong>  
><strong>con una flor de hierro negro<strong>  
><strong>para colgármela en la frente<strong>  
><strong>por ti.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cinco meses antes de su sobredosis. Otros tantos más en su rehabilitación. Se cumplió un año de la muerte de Hermione y él no podía estar a su lado. Aquel día se vio en el espejo y sintió asco de sí mismo. Estaba igual que cualquier persona, dejando que sus emociones lo gobiernen. Él no era como todos. Él era Sherlock Holmes. El no dejaba que las emociones fuesen un punto débil, no valían la pena, eran una desventaja.<p>

Al segundo aniversario no se presentó.

Al tercero no se resistió y la visitó solo por ese día. No lo soportó y tuvo una recaída. Luego de ello, probó solo el opio.

Al cuarto volvía a cargar ambas libretas encima. Mycroff intentó obligarlo a que dejase la droga. Sherlock no le hizo caso, pues no era más que un método de relajación.

Al quinto colgó ambos anillos, el de ella y el de él, en su cuello, procurando que no se viesen. Bajó la dosis de opio y pensó en mudarse a otro sitio.

Al sexto apareció John. Su pipa quedó en su antiguo departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Tú nunca has sentido dolor ¿No? ¿Por qué nunca has sentido dolor?"<em>**

**"_Tú siempre lo sientes, Sherlock ¡Pues no tienes que temerle! Dolor, dolor de corazón... Pérdida. Muerte. Todo es bueno. Todo eso es bueno."_**

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, con una respiración agitada emanando de su boca, rompiendo el silencio de la sala. Cogió su abrigo y salió, en medio de la noche, perdiéndose en la oscuridad con una dirección en su mente. No lo encontraron hasta tres días después, casi sin consciencia de sí mismo y con sus ojos desorbitados.

Todo era culpa de mayo.

* * *

><p>No era coincidencia que Sherlock estuviera del lado de los ángeles, como Moriarty le reprochaba constantemente. No tenía que ver sólo con el hecho de gustarle resolver misterios más que fabricarlos. Tenía que ver con ella. Era su... pequeña y personal forma de homenajearla día a día. La única que lo merecía. De la única que nadie sabía. Bueno, hasta ahora.<p>

Ya habían pasado un par de horas frente a la tumba de Hermione. Ambos se habían sentado a un costado de la lápida donde Sherlock le relató toda la historia a John, abriéndole una faceta totalmente nueva y desconocida a su amigo. Intentó deducir si era cierto o no todo lo que contaba. No obstante, no le veía el punto a que Sherlock le mintiera con una cosa así. Una ola de compasión golpeó al doctor por todo lo que el detective perdió en la vida. Solo un detalle en la historia completa le hacía ruido y le imposibilitaba creerle.

"¿En serio, Sherlock, me dirás que pasó todo eso?" le dijo incrédulo el doctor. "¿Magia?"

Sherlock lo miró, y el doctor se desconcertó de no hallar _esa _mirada en sus ojos, más bien era una transparente, cuyas barreras estaban bajas y podías lograr ver algo del palacio que protegían.

"Es su aniversario, John. Mayo es... un mes maldito." gruñó.

"¿Por qué me cuentas ahora? No entiendo, tú nunca-"

"Porque preguntaste." le interrumpió. "Preguntaste porqué volví allí, por qué volví a consumir y yo no quise mentirte."

Esa simple confesión le valió a John todo o más que cualquier cosa que Sherlock le haya dicho anteriormente, significó todo. Su amistad, confianza. Él estaba vulnerable, y no como en las otras ocasiones, las cuales no entendía un caso, o sus sentidos le fallaban, como en Dartmoor. No, esta era diferente.

"¿Cuándo adoptó el apellido tuyo?"

"De siempre. Es simbólico. Al igual que los anillos. Ese día me hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba, sería puesta así en su lápida." Sacó una libreta antigua de su bolsillo y se la tendió a John. Él leyó el mensaje que su amigo le mostraba, el último que ella le escribió.

"Firmó con Holmes" rió amargo. "¿Lo ves, John? Esa maldita perra sabía que iba a morir." gruñó otra vez.

"No puedes culparla por-"

"No la culpo."

"¿Entonces?" Sherlock se quedó callado, no dispuesto a exponerse completamente frente a alguien. La última vez que lo hizo salió muy dañado. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario para que John entendiera toda la vorágine de emociones que atravesaba a su amigo.

Como signo de apoyo puso su mano en su rodilla. El detective la miró, la miró fijo. Habían pasado doce años desde que Hermione murió a manos de algún idiota sanguinario y el hueco de soledad se hacía cada vez más grande desde que Harry le contó que sucedió con la castaña. Hasta que llegó John, su abeja. Quizá no era su compañera, pero sí su abeja. Hermione nunca fue la suya. Su reina nunca fue él, era Harry Potter; colateralmente sí, él, y sus padres y todos los demás. John en cambio... Y no los comparaba para mal. Para nada. Él entendía, él la amó así. Valoraba su sacrificio, porque fue por lealtad a un amigo, no por un desconocido que no valía la pena y que no se interesaría en ella si el caso fuese al revés. Necesitaba acabar con quienes podían atacarlo a él por el sólo hecho de no poseer magia. Sus padres estaban seguros en Australia, él se había asegurado. Gracias a Mycroff pudo acceder a los datos del matrimonio Wilkins. Tuvieron otra hija, y por un momento temió que fuera bruja también y así que ambos padres descubrieran nuevamente la magia y todo lo que su hija hizo por ellos. Afortunadamente, fue muggle. Cumplió once años en julio del año pasado y seguía yendo a primaria.

Por ello, aunque nunca lo dijera, y quizás nunca lo demostraba, él valoraba a John como un regalo precioso, un regalo que estaba seguro lo mandó ella, para sacarlo de su intento de acercarse, en base a drogas y sobredosis, a ella, al mundo muerto.

Por ello, él estaba del lado de los ángeles, aunque no fuese uno. Por ello no era capaz de dañar a gente inocente, pues recordaba sus músculos temblorosos y resentidos por todo el dolor que sufrieron, recordaba aquella cicatriz que nunca sanaría y aquel llanto por la humillación y el miedo. Recordaba la única humanidad que en algún momento le importó.

Seguía mirando la mano. No, no estaba solo. No era lo mismo, no sabría si era mejor o peor, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Eso no era útil, perderse en posibilidades que nunca se llegarán a saber. Sabía que siempre iba a doler, pero no por ello se había acostumbrado. Y no sacaba nada echándole más leña al fuego, alentando la propagación del dolor pensando en cosas que no podrían cumplirse. Lo había aprendido de la mala manera. Debía apegarse a los hechos; John Watson, su abeja, estaba con él a pesar de todo. Eso era lo importante.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ésta fue la historia, algo tristona que nació en base a la pregunta que plantee al principio y la canción en negrita puesta en esta parte: Réquiem de Mecánica Popular. Cuando un día escuché la letra por enésima vez el crossover se apareció en mi mente tan claramente, incluso noté que mayo en Reino Unido es efectivamente primavera. Se juntaron ambas cosas y bang, nació esto jaja<strong>

**Y sí, ¿acaso nadie había notado que el patronus de Hermione es una nutria, animal el cual es igual a Benedict (particularmente Sherlock, porqe el meme con todas las caritas son mientras caracterizaba a Sherlock)? Son tal para cuál (: jaja**

**Bueno, coméntenme que les pareció por favor, lo apreciaría muuuucho (: ¡Muchas bendiciones!**


End file.
